1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery charging apparatus for an electric vehicle, more particularly to a battery charging apparatus for an electric vehicle that can be implemented in a smaller size and with a longer lifespan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery charging apparatus for an electric vehicle (EV) utilizes a commercial power source. In order to charge batteries of various specifications, a battery charging apparatus for an electric vehicle should be capable of outputting a voltage of 100 to 500 V.
For this purpose, a conventional battery charging apparatus for an electrical vehicle may be divided into a front end for performing power factor correction and a back end for performing current regulation, with the back end in particular utilizing a boost converter.
However, the conventional battery charging apparatus for an electrical vehicle described above may entail the drawback of having to maintain the link voltage at or below the output voltage, because of which the internal composition may have to be changed depending on the magnitude of the input voltage.
Also, the conventional battery charging apparatus for an electrical vehicle may regulate the current flowing to the internal inductor by using a CCM (continuous current mode) regulation technique, which may require the use of a controller having a complicated structure.
Furthermore, the conventional battery charging apparatus for an electrical vehicle may use an electrolytic capacitor to obtain a broad output range, but this may entail the drawbacks of increased size and weight of the battery charging apparatus and may not guarantee a sufficiently long lifespan.